TreasureChest of Stories
by Strange Blue-Berry Muffin
Summary: A collection of oneshot stories that i've written, most will only be one chapter, some may be two chapters. Rated T for violence, suggestive themes, andor blood. Dark themes maybe. Char. killing maybe.
1. Obsession

Alright this does have blood, and murder. It has screaming and such, so if you dont like this i suggest you dont read it. Please read and review, this is my 1st time i've written a song fic. Lets hope that you can figure out who 'he' is. (made it kinda clear)

-----------

_Sometimes i need to remember just to breath,_

He gripped the shining jewel in his hand as if he needed it to live, his eyes widening in anger. His crimson pupils dulled as he turned to his shaking incarnate.

_Sometimes i need you to STAY AWAY FROM ME!_

Kagura shakily bowed deeply and ran out of the traditonal and haunting room. Faintly from the hallway she could hear his screams of anger, sorrow, and anxiety.

_Sometimes im in disbelief i didnt know,_

He threw the round jewel to the hard floor, screams yelling from his open mouth. Pulling a pulsing orb out from his robes, he stared at it in anger. He punctered it.

_Somehow i need you to go!_

She fell to the floor clutching where her heart should be. Dulled eyes still rolled back and still open, her hand fell limply to the ground and she left her torture called life behind.

_Dont stay, forget our memories, forget our possiblities,_

Kanna walked calmly past her fallen sister and into the recked room. His hand pierced through her mirror, shattering it. His hand kept moving, and soon it went straight through her body. Blood splattered the ground and a small choke of a scream escaped from her mouth, shards of glass sinking in her skin.

_What you were changing me into, just give me myself back and,_

He pulled his pale hand back and looked at his blood dripping hand, startled. Another scream escaped as Kanna collapsed to the ground, the frame of the mirror still held tightly in her hands, like it always was. It was all its fault, not his, so then why couldnt he stop this obsession?

_DONT STAY!_

Yes it was all its fault, it was that cursed jewels fault. Still that horrid scream errupting from his mouth he snatched the glowing orb in his clutch and purposly squeezed. The jewels burst into shards and stung his skin. This was it, it was over. His throat was soar and dry, his voice raspy, he slumped to the ground and bowed over, his dark hair draping around him to hide his pain. All he wanted was to stop his need for more power, his obsession.

He turned towards his fallen incarnates, the ones he knew he could relate to. He even admired how Kagura had such courage to rebel against him.

"Kanna, Kagura, you remind me of the past. Im sor-" He choked on his words, an arrow piercing his back. He could feel the painful work of a miko flowing through his body.

Regret coursed through him and he knew he would die. This couldn't be Kagome, he had murdered her, along with her friends. It was Kikyou.

"Kikyou, what is this about? Because of what i did to Inuyasha?" Her eyes showed no pain, and she didn't feel any either. It wasn't just her who had no pain, it was him also. His whole body became numb and he knew he was going to die.

"Foolishness, he is in my past. Thank you, you have rid me of my obsession as well as you have rid yourselve of yours. I am here, to bring you with me." A sad smile creased her chapped lips, "This time im bringing you."

For the first time since he was human, he felt pure happiness and love settling in him. "Gladly."

Kikyou dropped her bow and slumped down in front of him. She pulled the stray strands of hair from his face and smiled slightly. His eyes that used to be an crazed red were now calmed, and he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his loving embrace. There was no need for her to use a spell on him like she had done with Inuyasha, because unlike him, he wanted to come.

She hugged him back, his hands and bare arms becoming cold and sickly pale. "I love you, Naraku."

He reached for his voice but couldnt find it, his throat sore and raspy. He pulled back and pointed at his throat, she lightly giggled. He leaned in and kissed her forehead lovingly, telling her in his own way that he loved her.

_Kikyou, i've left my old obsession, but now i've got another. You. _Naraku thought happily as she smiled at him, the ground around them rising. He didnt care if he went to Hell, as long as Kikyou was there, he was happy.

---------

Sad but happy, please tell me if you like it! Oh yeah, and please tell me if it was confusing, clear, ect.! Review also please!


	2. Meadow Of Jesters

**I don't own Inuyasha.**

**(First shot at a story that has some of my beliefs in it. Please bear with me.)**

The boy was in the meadow and the meadow was in the courtyard. The jesters were dancing happily and the children were jumping in joy. Castle walls of stone stood around the courtyard, and tall trees shown over the spikes at the very top of the stone.

When night fell, the jesters went back to their tents, the children back to their mothers in the huts, and the travelers passed by the walls. But the boy never left. He stood holding a toy ball and waited for a place to go, but never found one.

Day by day passed, but never once did anyone ask him why he was there. He was unnoticed by everyone and everything, while he stood and held his bouncy ball.

It seemed as if everyday, the boy was teased silently, not being noticed, not able to interact with everyone else. Everyday, the jesters danced, the children cheered, and the travelers traded, until the day that the boy was noticed came.

Young kids pointed out the furry mounds they called dog ears on his head, then laughed and called him names. The adults cursed and spat at him, telling him to leave that place and never come back. He was shunned, but he stood strong.

He remembered once, his mother told him that just because others see you in a certain way; you don't have to see yourself in that way. Just because others see you as ugly or pretty, you shouldn't believe them. You have to believe yourself and agree with yourself that you are that way.

For this reason, he stood strong. He stood proud, and then, he was noticed for his self-confidence. The boy was noticed as one of the strongest and pure men in the castle. He wasn't shunned anymore for the ears on the scalp of his head, or the white hair that dripped down his shoulders and back.

So, when he proved to himself that he could stand strong, and that he could protect himself from evil thoughts, he set out on a journey to find others in need of help. He spread his teachings and some called him a god, while others called him a curse. Whether he was called a cure or evil, he let no accusations reach his mind, because he only believed what he wanted to believe.

When he taught all he could, and he reached his goal, he moved onto his next quest: To not depend on others. Easy as it was, he found it hard to stay in his hut for a whole month. He ate only enough for him to survive and drank just enough to live.

He grew old, he became weak, but he never learned how to love others. He became selfish, and so indulged in himself that he never left the hut. He lost respect from his family, and lost respect from his followers. He was born along, raised alone, and died alone. A long cycle that repeats itself over, and over, and over... Until you deny it and agree to something else.

**Hm. Not so happy with the ending but it sent the message through I think. Okay bye.**


	3. Never Be Tardy!

**I don't own Inuyasha.**

Morning set in on the small group of travelers and slowly the sun rose. The first waves of light cast on Kagome, waking up the 18 year old girl. She raised her arms in the air, stretched for a few seconds, let out a deep breath, and then walked over to the smoking fire wood.

Inuyasha woke with a start as he heard something walking around, but relaxed when he smelled candy and ramen. He knew that Kagome was awake, but the others were asleep; He always enjoyed this moment.

Every morning, the golden-eyed demon would watch the girl until one of his companions woke up. He would wonder what...no, who, she was thinking about.

Why had she never left their group for him? Why never leave to live with her family? Inuyasha sometimes wondered why he saw Kagome as a copy of Kikyou, but as he realized that it was to late for this, Sango woke up traditionally: By slapping Miroku awake.

So, the group ate, then traveled, then fought, and settled.

Kagome, looking around, and saw that everyone was asleep. Smiling to herself, she looked at Inuyasha and imagined his eyes were open, revealing those golden eyes that she adored. The golden eyes she imagined were not of Inuyasha though, but of his brother.

Sighing quietly, Kagome crept out of the campsite and wondered into the woods, like she did every night, until she came to the hill she had seen while riding on Kirara.

"Sesshoumaru..." The girl said with a sigh before screeching slightly. She slapped her hand over her mouth and slowly looked up to the crescent moon. "Why, Sesshoumaru?"

Sighing once again, Kagome looked around. No one was there, but she was so sure someone was watching her. Naraku, through Kanna's mirror? No, she would have the chills if that was happening.

The hanyou wished that he could embrace the girl he watched every night. He wished he could wipe his brother's name from her lips and mind, and that he could replace it with his. But, painfully, he couldn't. Everything he realized was realized to late. She had moved on, and he was stuck in the past. Sighing, he thought idly in his mind of a picture; Kagome on one side, Kikyou on the other, with a wide barrier between them, but wearing the same clothes. '..._Two different people._' He realized, once again, to late.

Looking back up at the sky, the girl nearly squeaked as she saw the disappearing form of the man she had just spoken the name of. "Sessho..?" Lowering her eyes to the ground, she shook her head.

Blaming her lack of sleep, Kagome crept back into camp, not noticing that Inuyasha had been resting, not sleeping, and was now looking at her warily.

**(So... how'd you like it? Is it to short, or to long? Not enough description? Not enough emotion? Well, tell me and I'll work harder on the next story.)**

**(Review Readers&Writers!)**


End file.
